Queen Victoria
Queen Victoria is the current reigning monarch of the United Kingdom of Group Chats. Birth and Early Life Victoria was born on the 24th of May at 4:15 AM in Kensington Palace, and was christened privately by the Archbishop of Canterbury. Little is known about her childhood, as she is known for being fiercely private and somewhat secretive. She was taught by a private tutor, and kept somewhat sheltered for the most of her childhood, her parents preventing her from meeting anyone who may be deemed "unsavoury". An Early Reign A month after Victoria turned 18, her father passed away, and as such, she was coronated Queen. As she was greatly inexperienced with politics, she relied greatly on Lord Melbourne, the then Prime Minister and leader of the Whig party. She took up residence (and still maintains residence) at Buckingham Palace. Marriage Not long after, she was introduced (and later fell in love with Albert, her cousin, to whom she later got married to in a royal wedding that attracted millions of international television viewers. Her white wedding dress set a trend across the land, and Selfridge's, who provided the dress, sold out in minutes. Victoria was besotted, and even wrote in her diary: I NEVER, NEVER spent such an evening!!! MY DEAREST DEAREST DEAR Albert ... his excessive love & affection gave me feelings of heavenly love & happiness I never could have hoped to have felt before! He clasped me in his arms, & we kissed each other again & again! His beauty, his sweetness & gentleness – really how can I ever be thankful enough to have such a Husband! ... to be called by names of tenderness, I have never yet heard used to me before – was bliss beyond belief! Oh! This was the happiest day of my life! Albert then became a very important political adviser to Her Majesty, and advises her still on many topics. He has also been known to sit in the gallery at the Houses of Parliament, or in the Old Bailey whenever a discussion or a trial is in progress. Assassination attempts There have been at least 3 attempts so far to try and attempt to assassinate Queen Victoria. The First Attempt Victoria was in royal procession, driving along the Strand when a foreign agent attempted to fire at her. She thankfully ducked in time, and narrowly avoided injury. The agent was arrested and trialled in a military court. The Second Attempt International assassin Altamont attempted to take the Queen's life, apparently commissioned by a foreign power to do so, in hopes that a coup d'etat could be staged. However, he missed, and the Queen's security forces began to act before he could make a second attempt. Altamont escaped, and is still yet to be caught. The Third Attempt In the third attempt, international thief Arsene Lupin broke into the royal chambers disguised as a member of the Queen's Guard. Though this is not technically an assassination attempt, as he had no intention of harming Her Majesty. Instead, it is thought that he kissed her and made escape through a hidden tunnel, stealing a portrait, some candelabras and the Mazarin stone on the way. Currently Queen Victoria maintains good international relationships between many different countries, and has sought to help the many poor of the country through the National Health Service (NHS). Additionally, she is known for her embrace of technology in the betterment of others' lives. She is known for her love of battenburg cake and love of national treasures, and works to meet with the prime minister on a weekly basis, though she has said that Bill Hawkes was "the human equivelant of the colour beige in-terms of personality". She also continues a romantic relationship with Prince Albert. __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:The United Kingdom of Group Chats